


【利艾】我看見天使在殺人

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 20170330艾倫生賀





	【利艾】我看見天使在殺人

　　不想要刻意在這天才有的情話綿綿、不需要奢侈的開銷、不需要彰顯心中地位的虛榮，只要一如往常和他共度平凡而平和的每時每刻。

　　可是，

　　你認為在自己生日這天，接到一通未顯示號碼的來電、另一端混雜強烈雜訊的低沉人聲，配上重要的、幾乎形影不離的戀人那麼晚了人完全聯絡不到、消失一天，那會是如何心急如焚的狀況？

　　要脅。  
　　他萬萬沒想到這樣戲劇化的紕漏會在這天發生，真不吉利。  
　　機車疾駛在夜間的公路上，劃出一道亮晃晃的Z字隨即消失在彎道盡頭，表露無遺車子主人的焦躁。  
　　瞧青年那惡狠狠的眉目，難得他怒不可遏，就算是溫馴如兔子般柔軟的他，遇上了這樣的事，難保他不會掀了整座城市也要把人找出來。  
　　骨子裡的性子像極了他的情人。

　　那通電話指示了發送到男人郵件裡，一則標明位址的訊息，他們之間有很多東西都是等同共用，不論手機鎖屏還是推特號，彼此都不介意有什麼不能給戀人知道的，他們之間沒有所謂的查勤，因此所幸能夠立即啟程。  
　　循著存在自己手機的定位，一路來到所在的地點，酒店的紙醉金迷全然沒入他的眼，鎮靜的詢問房號、焦急的上樓，流漏典雅聲樂的長廊迴盪青年急躁的腳步，左顧右盼總算盼到了目的地，腳正死釘在門前打算將耳朵貼上細聽裡頭動靜才發現門並沒有合攏。

　　會是誰？商場、生意上的勁敵？男人的仇家？總之用上約在酒店這種方法實在夠下三濫兼惡趣味了。  
　　該先報警嗎？不，別隨意輕舉妄動好了，都有能讓利威爾消失一整天的本事，又豈不會料到這些可能因子。

　　門隨推力往前劃開一個弧度，房間的一小道川廊還無法看見裡頭的樣子，腳步輕踩在絨面上，心跳隨步伐越漸明朗。

　　選定了時機，繃緊神經露臉欲要與人談判，映入眼簾的卻是，利威爾雙手被銬著倚在沙發上，衣領、褲頭敞開，眼部被皮製的眼罩綁住，嘴被貼上封箱膠布這般荒謬的畫面。

　　除了利威爾外，這個空間內並沒有其他人。  
　　男人貌似被下了藥，明明只有被銬住沒有其餘束縛卻無法自行出房求救。  
　　由於怒意與著急當頭，艾倫全然沒發覺眼前的景象有那麼幾分尷尬以及未意識到空氣裡充斥一種令人飄忽的味道。

　　愣神的當下手機適時傳來了訊息提醒的震動，從口袋拿出看清上頭的寄件人與信息內容是讓艾倫瞬間軟了腿癱坐在地。

　　韓吉小姐：超級意外的禮物是吧！可別浪費了我的好意哦！這可是花了我好久的時間籌備的計畫啊！啊、當然，過程什麼的拜託別介意啦！畢竟是難得的日子嘛。生日快樂～小艾倫。PS.好好享受啊~

　　訊息結尾被加上了一個愛心的圖件，彷彿都能聽見那戲謔的高頻女音。

　　「什麼…」  
　　什麼啊…這樣…過頭的玩笑…還真以為利威爾面臨人身安危都要豁出去火拼了，可是一得知始作俑者正是利威爾的老友，心裡頓時亂的說不出滋味。  
　　想氣，但確定人沒事實在也不想再多加責難，手足無措的抬頭看向沙發，這才發現被軟禁的人因為剛才的自言自語正偏頭尋找聲源。

　　青年慢慢步到男人身邊，掃視了下，曖昧的暗示讓他尷尬不已的輕坐在旁，捧起對方臉頰拂過頰側，為利威爾緩緩撕開口部的膠紙。

　　「疼嘛？」看上去就很不好受，孩子探出紅潤的舌尖點一點對方的唇瓣，難得他沒有一下子就順勢掠奪自己。

　　「嘴唇表面裂了，不過不要緊。」才這麼回答，上頭就有了熟悉的清甜味道，艾倫輕巧的貼上去深怕反而弄疼，舌頭滑過乾澀的唇紋。

　　「這樣有好多嘛？」

　　「傻孩子。」矇住的眼部底下是好看的弧形，男人似乎挺開心的笑了下，但沒什麼多餘氣力，很快又安靜下來，及其近的距離裡都是利威爾沉重的鼻息。

　　「還好嘛？能夠起來一起回家嘛？」為人卸下手銬和眼罩後，等待視力恢復間，先詢問目前的身體狀態，畢竟彼此對用藥都沒經驗。

　　「笨蛋、你不是收到四眼的簡訊了？我現在是連抬手的力氣都沒了啊…嘖，一定會殺了那女人－－？」

　　正緊睨著眼舒緩重新接觸光源的不適，艾倫就突然伏上自己的胸口久久不發一語，似乎還有隱隱的顫抖，男人也不追問，在喘息之間等待他定心。

　　「好險，只是開玩笑……我好擔心…我以為你真的遇上事情了…竟然在我生日的時候…」

　　要不是礙於被下了藥，他真想揉揉孩子的軟髮，緊緊將人擁入懷裡安撫他沒事了。

　　「一定殺了她。」嬉鬧的話語又說了一次，以這樣的約定讓艾倫不在面臨擔心受怕的時候。

　　但，  
　　現在他也同時是亟欲被安撫的那方。

　　「那，現在怎麼辦啊？」

　　「…還能怎麼辦…我現在可真說是任人宰割了…」

　　孩子抿唇，和男人對視了很久，卸下防備而疲乏的精神令藏在房內某處的熏香很快起了作用，艾倫的腦袋暈呼呼的，感覺，做點什麼應該也不會被討厭的吧。

　　「利威爾先生…可以，隨便我做任何事嗎？」還以為孩子一本正經的要說什麼，結果只是如此可愛的猶豫不決。  
　　男人仰頸靠在椅背上，嘆了綿長的一口氣。

　　「也是難得的機會不是？隨你喜歡怎麼做吧。」

　　真是寵啊…  
　　孩子伏跪著靠了過去，因為剛才的觸碰已經水潤粉嫩的唇微微嘟起，印上利威爾的。吻開始像平日那般嫵媚、纏綿，他調皮的捲著男人的頭髮，悉看自己的戀人，真的太有魅力、太過俊逸，熱度由臉頰燒上了眼角。

　　所有人夢寐以求的為他所有，嘴裡的軟舌一下就竄進了口腔內吮吻，有別於男人的掃蕩，艾倫是塌實的品嚐，輕輕含咬利威爾的舌尖，偶爾像隻小野獸般的撕扯。

　　吻漸漸的在加深，在他幾乎是黏在男人身上摟抱緊貼時才分開，靠在利威爾的頸窩嗅聞，那位置剛好讓他可以輕啃艾倫的耳殼，被尖牙輕搔過的地方立刻紅了起來。

　　帶著薰紅的明眸，跨上男人的身軀，將一邊卸在椅背上的眼罩又蓋了回去，視線被遮擋，但可以清楚艾倫正在做什麼，原本只是解了幾顆釦子的衣領被瑟瑟顫抖的手完全拉開，本該是接觸空氣的冰冷，此刻是讓人緩解的涼爽。

　　身體由內而外的熱意，著實難受。

　　腹部有了羽毛般的撩撥，是鼻樑的摩挲，看來是有小傢伙在鬧呢。  
　　搔癢很快多了溫熱的溼潤觸感，自己鍛鍊的沒什麼感覺的地方似乎正被人熱絡的撫觸。

　　「怎麼又不讓我看了？」

　　「才不要，利威爾先生又不是不知道我多喜歡你的腹肌…」才不想讓重視的人看見自己的癡態，不過這樣的事，真的也想很久了。

　　打從交往後頭一次，於熱浪炙烤的夏季出遊，在男人隨性拉起上衣下襬搧涼而意外瞥見的精實肌肉，即便在艷陽下，熱的幾乎讓人融化，也希望著哪天能夠舔上一口。

　　溝壑線條都鍍上了一層淺淡水光，他不是女人，可這樣穿衣顯瘦脫衣有肉的性感身材，是連同性也難以抗拒。

　　致命的勾人，不是利威爾眼裡的艾倫才會有。

　　「那現在呢？」

　　「就是給您看的。」

　　騷亂從眷戀的腹肌上轉移，視線在往下，就是已經漫出褲延的黑色體毛，白邊的鐵灰色款式，是艾倫一起購買的，那裡緊緊裹出一個形狀，手輕輕貼上就能感覺到傳遞來的熱度，有多燙、有多硬。  
　　不管經過多久，他總會為那傲人的尺寸動心。

　　拇指勾開褲頭，慢慢往下，恥毛由稀疏變得濃密，很快到了器官的位置，硬挺的地方立刻掙脫束縛彈出來，不偏不倚拍在孩子的臉蛋上，他跪在利威爾膝間，吹彈可破的皮膚還在磨蹭，然而在視覺上形成強烈的衝擊。

　　微眯的、水亮的綠瞳，淺淡的膚色、粉色的薄唇、豔紅的性器。

　　因為藥效，已經性興奮到難耐的程度，自己頂開了包皮腫脹著，頂端的小孔也狼狽的流水，深沉的色澤對比孩子稚嫩的外表，富有成人片的情色。

　　小小的唇光親了幾下就快交代，何況在舌尖抵著鈴口戳刺的那一瞬間，簡直求死不能。

　　陰莖開始容納在濕熱的口腔裡，利威爾便努力思索之後的企劃、沒審完的案子、還沒過目的合同分散注意。  
　　那麼久了，艾倫的口活一樣說不上好，可是就是有他特有的磨人，虎牙幾回輕擦過柱身，男人是吃疼的繃緊了下腹，硬的像烙鐵的地方在孩子口中劇烈震顫，艾倫則火上加油的收緊口腔，舌面緊貼著浮凸的紋路上下移動腦袋。  
　　雖然被棕色的腦袋瓜擋去大半，但依舊能從細縫間看見孩子併攏的雙腿，他吐出了猙獰的巨物，微微紅腫的唇轉而吸附飽滿的卵蛋，大膽的含入嘴裡，敏感的部分被吸允、吞嚥，對上孩子誘人的眼神，視野裡還有自己直接淌出前液，一下一下勃動的畫面。

　　「艾倫，你應該知道我現在不需要。」根本不需要這些，已經非常足夠了，排除尚未為戀人擴張與無法自行動作這點，意識都在叫囂，想進去。

　　「但是，您是我的生日禮物…」扶著性器的手跟著傳染了體溫，從剛才一直接收利威爾投射過來的、盤算如何蹂躪自己的赤裸眼神，他就夾緊腿根磨蹭，在顫抖間感受自己的昂揚與囊袋的垂墜，直到體內的麻癢承受不住，隔著硬質的牛仔褲撫擠出形狀，將戀人的表情充當配菜先滿足一輪。

　　不過，現在射有點可惜。

　　「請您看我，看著我。」

　　沉在心底，他鍾愛男人對於自己深不見底、充滿愛慾的佔有。  
　　他也沒留意自身其實也有很多花樣，只是苦無機會去用在戀人身上，尤其是當你有個男友，對待伴侶集全世界呵護於一身地捧在手心疼，可一旦上床就暴虐無道的那種。

　　他重新爬上沙發已是衣衫襤褸，接著，他躺在了利威爾的腿上。無暇的臉蛋、坦誠的性慾。

　　「寶貝…殺了我吧。」

　　孩子沒再應他，只是專注在自己變得難纏的襯衫釦子，全部揭開了，也僅是輕輕退開上衣，平攤著墊在身下，與利威爾一樣半敞。

　　解開緊繃的外褲，底褲已經能清楚的看見撐起的輪廓，與頂端暈開的水痕，艾倫不是沒感覺，看男人耐不住卻無法動彈的模樣，由神經末梢盪漾起愉悅以滿足征服慾。

　　不知是否年齡的差異、還是先天上的不同，男人的陰莖比艾倫的大的多，尺寸與腦海中的技術都在刺激著感官，光是能為利威爾口交、光是努力把巨物塞入口中就已經興奮的無可救藥，大概是，費洛蒙作祟。  
　　回想了下那種蔓延滿室的淫靡味道，小兄弟就不爭氣的渴望男人來安撫。

　　確認利威爾的視線確實在自己身上，拉開褲腰，裡頭是已經翹的老高，貼在小腹上流水的嫩莖。

　　好想，吞下去。  
　　含在口裡吸允，感受孩子青澀的鹹腥。

　　灰藍色的眼睛有些晦暗，眼角殘留點點血絲，紅了眼看著一幕幕在眼前上演的景象。

　　艾倫沒有拉下褲子，指尖探入摸索一番，一手的溼黏由陰影抽離，一路滑上胸前嫣紅的果實。

　　「利威爾先生…我溼了…」原本清亮的嗓音變得軟軟的，秀色可餐的軀體因為動情籠上一層漂亮的櫻粉。

　　他嚥了口唾沫。  
　　這大概接近鬼壓床，想起身無法起身的窒息感，一如現在眼前玩火的年輕戀人，想折騰他奈何自己才是動彈不得。  
　　雙手愛撫有著可愛色澤的地方，褲子連同底褲已經被他自己慢慢踢著蹭下，卡在精巧的腳踝骨上，如果可以動，他真想在裸足上留下些深刻的咬痕。

　　孩子的頭髮因掙扎散亂在額角，蓄滿精液而沉澱的卵蛋被使力握在掌心裡搓揉，一邊以拇指抵在小口打圈，刺激脆弱的頂端。

　　「哼嗯－－」孩子倏地抬頭，頸子彎出緊致的弧度，想要在上頭印上所屬的痕跡，那雙帶淚的寶石卻緊揪自己的靈魂。

　　原來他是接受自己偶有的粗暴的，畢竟從孩子的褻玩就能斷定那一點都不溫柔，在過份點應該就會哭了。哭著微喘求饒。  
　　但利威爾一下子就失去了去意淫的遊刃有餘，手被腿上輕聲哀鳴的戀人拉過，壓在胸前輕擰、按壓粉點，那裡硬挺，手感絕佳，稍微多欺負一下，就從稚嫩的粉色成了成熟的玫瑰色。  
　　他試著閉上眼，眉峰卻皺的更重。

　　在生活上，他喜歡艾倫與自己待在一塊時，那些安穩發自內心的笑靨；在床上，他盡可能說些令他難堪的話，他喜歡孩子的那種意亂情迷挾帶羞恥的不知所措。  
　　然而，他現在腦裡一片空白，這樣的艾倫太過危險，幾分淫亂、幾分美麗，是無法讓人抗拒，無與倫比的誘惑，絕對的致命，哪還輪的到自己此刻天差地別的淫聲穢語。

　　他覺得自己快死了，被生生折磨死的。

　　「利威爾…利威爾…」孩子牽著他的手靠在頰邊，一聲一聲呼喚，聲音由軟糯轉而帶著哭腔。  
　　記憶裡，戀人的體溫不高，但凡是碰觸過的地方總會有灼傷的深切，套弄自己性器的大手粗糙、熟捻，一下一下包裹，重重箍緊至根部，很容易就能令自己忘卻顏面的享受性愛的甜美。

　　「嗯－－」擰著眉小聲的哼叫出來，銜著男人的指節輕輕磨著牙根。在他的面前總是不必忍耐，在溫柔疼愛的滋養下，能夠放心在利威爾面前暴露自己最為脆弱柔軟的一面。

　　經歷射精的繃緊到倦怠，側過頭恰巧就是男人昂揚猙獰的器官，艾倫舔過滴水的頂端，此刻有點蒼白盈上一層薄汗的肌膚對比豔紅的舌尖，沿著微張的小口如同蛇信，將碩大的前端含入，鼓著頰，在嘴裡輕啃了幾下，像是在吃著什麼美味。

　　「艾倫、手伸過來。」更啞的嗓命令著，孩子乖巧的將手舉到男人頰邊，利威爾舔拭艾倫指間的腥羶，微苦，又有甘美的氣息。

　　「媽的，我好想抱抱你…」

　　估計把男人折騰的什麼話都說不來了，竭盡全力出口的最為真切，孩子撐起身子緊緊擁抱自己的摯愛，而對方只能無力的攤著雙手，熱燙的鼻息一下一下拍在耳殼上。

　　呼吸又開始紊亂，因為跨上自己胯部不安分的人。

　　艾倫的重量壓在自己腿上，柔嫩的會陰與溫熱飽滿的卵蛋不斷碾壓過自己的性器，充血的地方被這樣壓迫有些疼但反而激出另一層快意。  
　　孩子夾緊臀肌，扶住男人的器官擠入臀縫裡有隔著性交的錯覺，不時擦過微微濡溼的小嘴，會有點點的吮吻落在陰莖上。

　　「哈…」那是無奈的嘆息與持續堆疊、無處宣洩的緩解。

　　「讓您不會想出軌。」有著蜜糖般甜膩笑顏的人拂過男人的臉頰，嬉鬧輕咬著下顎。

　　「這是拷問嘛…我可從來沒有變心…嘁－－」孩子將吻落在耳根上，鑽入耳洞裡淺淺進出，刻意暗示某種動作的頻率，真的差點又精關失守。

　　「在忍一下，等下就讓您舒服的。我想好好感受利威爾先生…」

　　「…」是報復吧？有個這樣的寶貝，真的是什麼苦都咬牙撐了「你就、好好享用吧。」

　　自己翻騰徹夜也不是兩三天，充當一回按摩棒也沒什麼大不了。

　　在股間的熱燙隨著擺腰熨過肌膚，敏感的地方能清楚的感受到利威爾的勃動，刻意壓在陰囊下方，抵著龜頭足以令自己亢奮的流水不止，明明都還未真正的進入，利威爾的恥毛與性器已被體液濡溼。  
　　彼此呼吸範圍裡交換、雜陳的熱浪，掃視凌亂的下身，眼神裡充滿情潮的悸動，艾倫捧起利威爾的雙頰再度奉上雙唇。

　　吻纏綿悱惻，在室內周旋隱約的膠著，孩子雛鳥般的啄吻，對於愛人霸道的氣息欲罷不能，人現在全由自己胡來不會被甜蜜的懲罰所終止。  
　　此時不待，更待何時？

　　這樣的艾倫讓利威爾欣喜，不是主不主動、浪不浪這些雞毛蒜皮，而是肯定不是只有自己渴求戀人、渴求在愛情裡尋找靠岸，貼合的身軀有熱絡的扭腰擺臀，臂膀緊緊環住頸項使吻密合的毫無保留，分開時，牽出了如蜜化不掉的銀絲。  
　　孩子停留在鼻樑能夠相互廝磨的位置，以致男人伸舌就拭去了交纏的痕跡、舔過微腫的上唇。  
　　反覆的撩撥幾次，本是為了好玩，誰知這回又把人勾了過來，當然利威爾不會拒絕，這次是光嘴都不想放過，畢竟真的太愛他、太想抱他，只得以此慰藉。  
　　輕輕推開男人已經是艾倫無法平緩呼吸，激烈的勾纏、吮吸使唾沫來不及吞嚥，由唇角滿溢流淌，沿著頸子妝點鎖骨。  
　　艾倫還氣喘吁吁，利威爾則舔上他的喉結。

　　手心印在結實的胸肌，有奔騰鼓譟的心音，手再度於男人的身體各處回味梭巡，環著利威爾的腰際，拂過精壯的人魚線，接著借力挪動調整自己的姿態。

　　手把手抓著利威爾的手握住自己有些疲軟的嫩莖擼動，斂下眼皮感受一陣悖德的譴責，比起自身了解需求的動作，這樣陌生不利索，配上他那張風雲於職場淡漠禁慾的神色，反倒要來的興奮難掩。

　　自瀆還在持續，艾倫拉過另一隻手，舒展開指頭與掌心交扣了會兒，舌游移在指間一一舔溼，同時也是連心的觸感。利威爾的眼前繁花似錦，氤氳不真實，一部分是媚藥的勁頭太強，一部分是孩子不斷不斷重擊心扉。

　　抽出濕漉漉的指帶往後邊，孩子握住指頭就推入了自己的穴蕾擴張。

　　「唔…」

　　「－－」

　　明明沒有碰觸，利威爾的就自行淌下白液。

　　「诶、怎麼，先射了。」

　　「你以為現在的我受的了嗎？簡直要命…別太得意親愛的，小心我之後討回來。」

　　「那就，快用您的棍子教訓我啊。」他用著顫抖的聲線說著不太流利的台詞，似乎醞釀很久但又顯得不自然，就算是讓人發笑的生澀，真的，太喜歡他，自然就都放開了。

　　孩子摟住男人的肩頸擁緊，迷茫地在耳邊吐露令腦子全數糊成漿糊的愛語。

　　「我可沒力氣擁抱你啊…」這真的是利威爾竭盡所能最後想說的了，隨便了，隨他怎麼折磨吧。

　　「那我，自己來了？」

　　「嗯…」呼吸已經，燙的不行了，氣管都快灼傷似的。

　　他開始帶著男人的手借力，指頭在窄緊的通道內抽動，緩而懾人，內壁肌肉都被細細研磨著，大概是出於新鮮的刺激感，艾倫是比平時來的快軟化下來，內裡微微溼黏，為了抵銷侵入的異物所帶來的痛楚分泌體液。  
　　食指、中指的撐開，數次壓迫孩子最為舒服的地帶，腦海一下就洶湧澎湃的浪潮，身體觸電般的甜蜜流竄四肢百骸。  
　　隨著男人艱難的動著指頭，前端跟著頻率氾濫成災。  
　　視覺滿足上的，艾倫很容易討得男人歡心，因為體質的敏感，在兩人剛有性方面的經驗孩子就得到了大大的讚美。

　　到了利威爾示意足夠柔軟可以容納，不會擦傷肉壁，艾倫才挪開他的手臂，抓住男人的肩膀撐起腰肢。  
　　摸索了下，這麼想來，一直都是利威爾引導，倒還沒試過自己主動。  
　　心裡大致有底了，扶起男人的性器抵在穴蕾，最私密的地方即將要接受一個男性火熱的慾望，碩大的前端能感覺的出，進入的那一瞬間會迎來的衝擊。  
　　放開靠在男人肩頭的支點，一下子就坐了下去，吞進了全部。

　　「哈啊－－頂…頂到了…」具體頂到哪了他也說不明白，只知道自己和利威爾結合的很深很深，還算習慣性愛能夠放鬆的身體沒有太強烈的疼痛，身子瞬間充盈，腹部飽脹的令人饜足。

　　「要怎麼做啊…」結果到了這一步才發現，這跟手淫給男人看又不一樣了，平常總是感受男人的給予，現在要自己主導還真有些毫無頭緒。些許的，難為情起來。

　　「上下抽動，輕輕的，別急躁，別傷到自己。」

　　看著孩子求助般的神情，磁性的嗓暗啞著指導，穿透耳膜，不止是私處，面對男人的眼神、言語，似乎全身各處都被侵犯著、疼愛著。  
　　先是緩緩研磨，利威爾靠在艾倫頸邊引導，兩人互相偎如天鵝，男人本身一直賦有的淡雅體香與慣用浴露的清香混成安神的氣味縈繞在身邊，加上熏香的催情，艾倫臉蛋上原本的紅潤燎原，酡紅了眼角。

　　「慢慢來，感覺順滑了的時候在開始動腰，別太快，才會找到你舒服的地方。」

　　一直以來都是他方按壓摳弄前列腺來的精準，現在要艾倫自體感受，不免需要點技巧性與專注。

　　「嗯…利威爾先生的聲音…」

　　「對，專心聽我的話…」其實說著話的人也只是順著感官直覺，他幾乎要暈厥「感覺的到我的形狀吧？」

　　「呼、嗯…好、好…脹…嗯…」

　　「這表示你夾的太緊，放鬆。」利威爾的聲音很輕，一部分不是藥效所致而是他本身的體貼，淡漠的口吻不會讓孩子受驚嚇，一直以來安穩的在他身下感受情人這層意義關係的佔有。

　　「對…慢慢自己抬腰，我可以感覺到你的淫水了，親愛的。」這樣的聲線，在耳根子撩撥，順著神經搔癢著心窩引起陣陣酥麻，帶動著身下的小口情色的蠕動。  
　　有一點令人無法自拔，瀕臨深淵的崩潰感，一直都是沉重的喘息，直到擦到了某處，引發孩子一聲短促的呻吟，清亮、悅耳，同時身體也尋到了解脫的管道。  
　　艾倫艱澀難耐的扭起腰，想要，卻又陌生，某一處的清明憂慮著即將淹沒的殘存理智，和自己無法坦然的縱慾行徑。

　　「不太理解，就想著我用力幹你時，你不會抗拒，那時希望感受我更多的感覺吧。」

　　孩子點點頭，緊緊抱著男人，沒讓他看見自己的表情，固然可惜，但也正好利威爾埋在頸窩嗅聞。

　　內裡為順滑異物的侵入分泌更多汁水，室內迴盪起咕啾的聲響，更加刺激彼此的感官，尤其埋在身體裡，艾倫也清楚利威爾的性器又脹大了一圈。

　　「啊…利威爾先生，好大…啊、啊…啊…」

　　「覺得…怎麼樣…」利威爾的額頭上盈滿了汗珠，連話語要出口都顯的艱難。

　　「肉棒好燙…磨的…好舒服…」他是自然的順著反應排解著滿溢的快感，揚起頸項，整個人都變得飄忽，忘情的乘騎。

　　肉體上下震盪，沒有人去托住的飽滿臀肉一下一下壓迫著男人的囊袋，正好催生成一波波好比自慰的快感。  
　　此時已經濕透的肉洞，蜜液就由撐開的地方順著紅紫的陰莖流下，肉體的撞擊聲變得更加黏膩。

　　「哼、小蕩貨…我老二都溼了。」

　　「呀嗯－－」下流的穢語讓身上的人瞬間重重抖了一下，劇烈的收縮差點連著利威爾一起繳械，不斷貼合分開的地方暈染擴散，很快整個臀部都濕漉漉的，猶若春天發情的貓兒一般美好。

　　「嗯…嗯…啊、利威爾…哈啊…利威爾，用力幹我…嗯…」那一下浪語激得利威爾得咬住自己下唇才得以緩解。  
官能刺激使大腦接近高潮的歡愉著，艾倫的裡面也因為主人自己的泣吟瘋狂收縮，像是有意識地、催精一般的要吸出男人的精液。

　　「嗚…好、好像…」艾倫騰出一手撫著下腹，一股陌生的噴湧感逼近，但卻停不了此刻的暢快淋漓「要尿出來了…怎麼辦…」

　　看孩子舒服帶有潮紅的泣顏，大概知道艾倫面臨了什麼狀況。

　　「就出來吧。」磁嗓吐在耳邊，咬了咬艾倫的耳珠，羞紅的更徹底。

　　「但…但是…」

　　「沒事的，會很舒服…」拋開微不足道的羞恥心吧，至少現在的他們根本就不需要。

　　小股小股的清澈液體由鈴口噴湧，漫在兩人下腹，變得更加陳亂。孩子第一次體驗了潮吹的高密度快感，負荷不來的繃緊了全身的肌肉。

　　有別於射精的強勁，那像水流溫婉，但綿延不止，那是持續停留在射精過程裡的感受，令人發瘋。

　　「我的艾倫…我愛你。」

　　「我也…好愛您。」男人的愛語讓人紅了眼眶，明白的示愛事實上要比激烈的情事來的令人不知所措，心脈鼓譟，纖瘦的腰扭的更起勁，舒緩餘韻，伏貼在一起的軀體間，縷縷涓流餘波盪漾。

　　通道有規律而快速的將他帶向更深的地方，最後終是無法控制的澆灌在戀人體內。  
　　不過回神時想了想，何必忍耐，因為藥效，就算射過了也會繼續硬挺的發痛，消緩媚藥的方法也就順應實務了。差在比較傷氣血就是。

　　「討厭我嘛？」肚子裡熱熱暖暖的，艾倫垂著頭膩在男人頸側，有了點餘力煩惱不重要的繁瑣。

　　「要是能討厭就好了…你這煽惑人的小魔鬼。」雖然嘴上這麼抱怨，卻是令他難忘的一次，他側頭輕啜還很紅的耳殼，幾乎貼在耳根地低喃「之後，也願意這樣給我碰嘛？我想搓你的乳尖、揉弄你的臀部、逗弄你可愛的地方、你的肉洞…」

　　小的幾乎快聽不見的聲音，卻清晰無比迴盪在腦海，如伏特加那樣清澈而濃厚的烈酒，一點就足以沉淪，他抱緊男人，在剛才那蠱惑人心的唇上親了一口，啾了好大一聲當作默許了。

　　「艾倫…」

　　「是。」貓膩蹭在對方身上厮磨溫存，在利威爾喚了下孩子，艾倫便睜開水汪汪的杏眼，眼神帶有些許渙散、迷醉的慵懶。

　　「還有力氣嘛？遠遠不夠啊…」

　　多麼卑微體貼的索求？往下聚焦的視線原本思索著在為人口活一下給自己蓄點力，才開始新一輪的荒淫，突然就瞄到了一邊茶几上閃爍的物體。

　　「這個是…」青年探手將物體撈了過來，那是一個精緻的小玻璃瓶。

　　「應該就是那個瘋女人強灌我的那東西了，沒想到擺在旁邊…？！」

　　利威爾的話未完，艾倫二話不說旋開小瓶子就將裏頭的清澈液體仰頭一飲而盡，把空了的容器隨手放置在旁，一把抹去溢流的，然後繼續擁抱他，等待體內令人瘋狂的焚燒。

　　「這樣、就能一直要您了。」姍爛的笑，蜜糖般的純粹甜膩，糊在心頭上卻令人心蕩神馳。

　　利威爾沒想過乖巧的小動物也會咬人的，等艾倫的下腹有一簇邪火點燃，突如其來壓倒男人猶若撲羊的餓虎，這回變成粉色的嫩莖蹭在他堅硬如鋼板的一塊塊肌肉上，自顧自地大肆享用起來。濺了男人滿身，他則識趣的舔取染上嘴角的濁液，癱軟在胸前的人沒什麼力氣，但引爆的慾望深不見底，扶起熱楔就往體內送，就著感受心拍的姿態在利威爾身上為所欲為，彼此的前胸溼黏滑膩、一片狼藉。

　　直到艾倫的藥效發作至頂峰，利威爾的藥效消退到能夠活動的程度，在孩子禁不住連續射精之後的元氣大傷，在男人懷裡失去意識，利威爾做的第一件事不是趁繫馳騁，而是將人抱進浴室，迅速沖刷掉彼此身上的污濁。  
　　好不容易能夠活動了，但也真的快要站不穩，即使如此也仔細的將手上的沐浴乳搓成泡，輕手輕腳的把人清洗乾淨，讓沒了意識的人靠在背膀上為他拭乾水分，套上浴袍不忘繫個整齊的結。

　　甩上肩扛出氣派的洗浴空間，心裡卻沒再打量於熱水的包攏下再要他一回，大概是耳邊的呼吸聲讓人捨不得。把艾倫放到床上，和自己拉開距離的剎那艾倫就急著往自己的方向翻身撈找，男人失笑，順了順蓬鬆的髮絲，一塊鑽入被窩拉好被角將人護在懷裡安穩睡去。

＊＊＊

　　雖說有了事後算帳的警告，但真的等到生日隔天，體力恢復了，迎接自己的，是利威爾補過生日的計畫。

　　清醒後，首先對於自己昨夜精蟲上腦的行徑無地自容，然後在對上了撐在枕邊等待自己清醒的人，止水的銀灰瞳彩，原本以為會被按在床上一整天，尖叫哭喊無法下床的，沒想到是這樣柔和的早晨，對於自己浮誇的預想更是羞愧，又覺得心裡暖暖的。

　　利威爾的指節在人眼皮上摩挲一陣，艾倫不敵那種充滿愛慾的溫柔眼神，扯住棉被埋頭縮進被窩裡。  
　　男人的微笑最是迷人，他不催促，就算響了退房鈴決議加時也要給人休息足了，他抱著那個巨大的棉被糰子，手沒有放開從被窩裡探出的小掌心。

　　利威爾心情很好，在糰子上方輕輕哼著小曲，孩子被逗樂了，儘管還害臊著，但慢慢開始跟人有一搭沒一搭的閒聊。

　　「對了，您怎麼中計的？」

　　「她和大夥騙我你來公司，我急著出去找你，一個沒留神中了她的噴霧，一下就被打包了…我也很意外他們四個竟然聯合起來對付我。」

　　難怪了利威爾會落到這樣的下場，凡是跟自己有關的，他整個該有的敏銳都沒了。

　　孩子索性一路耍賴，和愛人賴在床上直至夜幕低垂，利威爾才對著分不出是臉還是頭頂的位置說已經訂好了氣氛不錯的餐廳，還是想和他共進晚餐慶祝一番。

　　老實說向來在性愛上不懂什麼叫適可而止的他，對於重要的日子並不想以這樣的享樂作為敷衍。

　　就算穿著的，是不太符合榮重場合的服儀，是有個他，所做的一切才有價值，也不是特別順口的肉品，在看過眼前的人咀嚼的津津有味，好似真的能夠稱上數一數二的評價，利威爾隨後又為人加點了海鮮。  
　　酒足飯飽之餘，本以為該是回家的路途在男人強行坐上前位後，成了一趟飆風之旅。  
　　艾倫緊環著利威爾的腰，夜晚的涼風憑藉過彎的高速拂過身軀，帶走了原本的燥熱，通體舒暢的開闊。  
　　穿越一段隧道，在明明滅滅的橘黃燈火下，利威爾才向艾倫喊了一句話，他們高聲吶喊，那些發瘋似的吼叫隨著機車的疾駛被劃破的風一併帶走。

　　誰知，這會是一趟說走就走的小型旅程。

　　艾倫就這樣被強制放了三天假，和戀人在海濱度過了和煦的假期。  
　　就算再之後幾天，也依然沒有狂野的責罰，倒是男人變得早回家了，幾日都沒有加班錯過晚飯。飯後甚至急著切水果，盤腿拍了拍堅持要孩子坐進那個空洞，攬著腰將下頷抵在蜷縮享受懷抱溫度的腦袋，富含甜度的果肉一一送入口裡，就算眼前無聊的新聞輪播，也在如此茶來伸手飯來張口的周到服務下，服侍的妥貼讓人願意在客廳發懶當個少爺。  
　　年長戀人的黏著程度似乎到了一個可觀的境界，就連就寢也要抱著自己不斷親吻，直到兩人都暈呼呼的入眠。

　　可他還年輕。一個血氣方剛的大男孩。  
　　過往，他們是一週間會有三到四次的性愛滿足他的小菊花。  
　　時隔將近兩個禮拜，艾倫罩上男人的襯衫，輕輕拉了拉利威爾的袖口，小聲了一句，想要。沒料到的男人先是愣住了幾秒，拉回意識時咋舌的摀上臉，掌心沒遮蔽到的地方通紅一片，頭頂都有了蒸騰白霧的錯覺。

　　利威爾先生意外的，相當純情。


End file.
